


Cat Whiskers

by ramonaspeaks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramonaspeaks/pseuds/ramonaspeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan gets nostalgic when he sees Phil with cat whiskers on his face and they spend the night recreating some of their first memories together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Whiskers

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the radio show on 8/18/13 where Phil painted on Dan’s face and then drew cat whiskers on himself.

“They’re not coming off.” Phil bent down over the sink to cup more water in his hands. “I used a dry erase marker.”  
  
“Are you sure it wasn’t permanent?” Dan rolled his eyes as he scrubbed at his own cheeks. He was smearing the face paint more than removing it. “Let me try.”  
  
Dan wet a paper towel under the tap and rubbed it against the cat whiskers that Phil had drawn on his face during the radio show earlier that evening. Phil ducked away from him.  
  
“Stop it, Dan. You’ve got stuff all over your hands and you’re getting it on me.”  
  
“I swear to god, if anyone overheard that…”  
  
Phil’s laughter echoed in the empty bathroom. The BBC studios were nearly deserted this late at night but he played along with Dan’s paranoia and spoke in a quieter voice.  
  
“And how would it look if I left the bathroom covered in face paint when only _you_ had it on when we came in here?” Phil asked.  
  
“Fair point,” Dan responded and started to work at the spot of yellow dried on his neck.  
  
They exited the bathroom looking presentable a few minutes later, leaving a mess of multi-colored stains behind them. It was the first night that they wouldn’t be meeting fans outside after their show, so they snuck into a taxicab that had been waiting at a private exit.  
  
Phil sank against the seat, feeling slightly guilty but incredibly relieved to be going straight home. Dan was already on his phone. Phil assumed he’d be checking twitter and was prepared for a quiet journey back to their apartment when his phone buzzed.  
  
 ** _Dan_**  
 _-i can still see the cat whiskers a little bit_  
  
Phil laughed and glanced over at Dan, who was already tapping out another message on his phone.  
  
 ** _Dan_**  
 _-it reminds me of the first time i drew them on you_  
 _-they didn’t come off all day_  
 _-you’re really the sweetest person in the world, have i told you that?_  
  
 ** _Phil_**  
 _-scared to talk in front of the driver? you’re cute_  
 _-and you have actually_  
 _-why are you saying it now though?_  
  
 ** _Dan_**  
 _-that night. after we finished filming._  
  
 ** _Phil_**  
 _-that was a good night_  
  
 ** _Dan_**  
 _-i was terrified and you were perfect_  
 _-we should do that again_  
 _-exactly like that_  
  
 ** _Phil_**  
 _-you mean like roleplay? recreate our first night?_  
  
Dan put his phone away as their driver stopped outside of their apartment. He turned to Phil and nodded his head, a slight blush coloring his cheeks.  
  
“Okay.” Phil smiled at him.  
  
Dan waited until they were inside before responding. “We don’t have to—”  
  
“I have an idea.” Phil brushed past him on the stairs. “Wait for me in your bedroom. I’ll be there in just a second.”  
  
“Why not our room?”  
  
“It’ll be more authentic,” Phil called back down to him as he rushed ahead.  
  
Dan laughed. The bed in _his_ room was smaller and less comfortable than the one they usually shared each night. He opened the door, pushing his jeans off as he walked into the room. Dan sat down and remembered what it had felt like to be eighteen years old and sitting on Phil’s bed in just a t-shirt and boxers, waiting for him to come back into the room.  
  
The door opened and Dan’s mouth dropped open. “Oh my _god_. You look hot.”  
  
Phil laughed and held out his arms. He was wearing the exact outfit that he’d worn years ago: a yellow shirt with the sleeves slightly rolled up to show his arms and plaid pajama bottoms that were black and grey.  
  
“That’s not what you said. You’re getting your lines wrong.”  
  
“Well, I was thinking it back then too.” Dan paused for a moment and looked down at the floor. “You still have traces of cat whiskers.”  
  
Phil grinned and tried to remember how he’d responded. “You look perfect.”  
  
“No.” Dan shook his head. “That came later. You actually told me that I was the most beautiful person you’d ever seen.”  
  
“You _are_ the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”  
  
Phil walked over to the bed and stopped right in front of Dan, running a hand underneath his chin so that he would look up. He leaned down to kiss him and then stroked his other hand down Dan’s chest to the bottom of his shirt. Dan lifted his arms so that Phil could pull it off him and then scooted to the center of the bed.  
  
“Sorry if I don’t look—”  
  
“You look perfect,” Phil interrupted him. It was starting to come back to him.  
  
Dan smiled. “Thanks.”  
  
Phil got onto the bed and crawled over to Dan, climbing over his body so that he hovered above him. He began kissing his stomach and slowly moving up his chest. He gripped Dan’s shoulders when he got to his neck and began sucking against the skin. Dan whimpered as he felt Phil’s lips move up his body, but then became quiet when he ran his hands from his shoulders down to his sides.  
  
“Phil?” Dan pulled away and tried to keep the smile off his face as he repeated words that were no longer true. “You know the things we talked about on Skype?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“I’m not sure if I’m actually ready to do all of them.”  
  
“Oh. That’s okay.” Phil turned on his side and propped himself up on his elbow so that he could look at him. “We don’t have to do anything.”  
  
“I still want to kiss you.”  
  
“You can do anything you want to me.” Phil laughed and rolled onto his back, covering his face with his hand. “That’s not actually what I said. Sorry, I can’t remember.”  
  
“Get back here.” Dan giggled and pulled him back so they were facing each other again. “You didn’t say anything. And you’re supposed to start kissing me now.”  
  
Phil leaned in and brushed against his lips gently. Dan closed his eyes and moved closer to Phil, wrapping one arm around his waist while still holding one protectively against his stomach. When he felt Phil’s tongue trace the outline of his bottom lip, he remembered how it had felt like a question, a way for him to make sure Dan was okay without an awkward conversation.  
  
Dan parted his lips and moaned when Phil’s tongue pressed inside. He slipped his hand underneath Phil’s shirt and caressed the skin on his back. Phil kept leaning away from him, trying to leave space between their bodies. Dan closed the distance between them, sliding his leg up and wrapping it around Phil’s waist.  
  
“You’re early.” Phil gasped at the sudden contact, reliving the moment when he had first felt Dan’s erection pressed against his thigh. “I remember we kissed until my lips were tingling.”  
  
“I know.” Dan slid his hand further up Phil’s shirt, running it over his heated skin and pressing harder against him. “I’m impatient. I like this next part.”  
  
Phil’s breathing quickened as he felt Dan begin to grind against him. He wanted to touch him, to run his palms down the thin cotton of Dan’s boxers and feel him grow harder under his hands. Phil forced himself to remain still, remembering how he hadn’t dared do anything in case it made Dan uncomfortable.  
  
Dan pulled Phil on top of him so that he could wrap both of his legs around him. He was clinging to Phil, his arms slid underneath his shirt and clutching at his back, his legs hitched around his waist. Dan’s cock was fully hard now and pressed up against Phil’s thigh, and he whimpered as he rubbed against him in slow, circular motions.  
  
“Is this okay?” Phil asked in a whisper.  
  
Dan nodded in response and Phil leaned down to kiss him again, beginning to press back against him for the first time. Phil could feel himself throbbing, a pulsing ache that was slightly alleviated when he started to match Dan’s movements and grind down onto him. Their cocks were only separated by two thin pieces of cotton and Phil could feel Dan, hard and warm and twitching beneath him.  
  
Phil cradled Dan’s face in his hands as he kissed him, sucking on his lip and gently entering his parted lips with the tip of his tongue. Dan’s fingers scratched lightly down his skin and then he pressed his palms flat at the small of his back, holding Phil down hard as he began to buck against him with more urgency.  
  
Dan broke away from their kiss. “Phil, I think I might come, is that okay?”  
  
Phil smiled as he remembered the panic in Dan’s voice the first time he’d uttered those words. “Yeah, of course it is.”  
  
“Fuck,” Dan whimpered and squeezed his arms tighter around Phil. “ _Fuck,_ you feel so good.”  
  
Dan’s legs quivered around Phil’s waist and then finally dropped down onto the bed, exhausted from the effort of holding them up. He pulled Phil into a desperate, open-mouthed kiss as he started to come and rocked his hips upward at a faster and faster pace before finally stilling and relaxing back into the bed with a sigh.  
  
“You know how I kissed you like that at the end?” Dan let out a laugh as he tried to catch his breath. “I was worried about the noises I would make.”  
  
“Really?” He rolled off Dan and onto his back. “I like them.”  
  
“I know that now.” Dan raised his eyebrows. “Now tell the truth. Were you disappointed that the night ended there?”  
  
Phil shook his head. “No, it was really perfect.  Besides when you left to get a shower, I got myself off while you were gone.”  
  
“Yeah? We don’t have to recreate that part.” Dan slipped out of his damp boxers and dropped them off the side of the bed. Then he crawled over to Phil and slid his hand underneath his pajama bottoms.  
  
Phil groaned as he felt Dan’s hand begin to work up and down him.  
  
“I got myself off again in the shower after I left,” Dan confessed. “It was the first time I ever fingered myself.”  
  
“Oh god, really? That is so fucking sexy.” Phil’s hips jerked upwards. “Is that why you—”  
  
“Yeah, the next day, I said that I wanted to try. I figured I could handle it. And you said—”  
  
“I told you that I wasn’t ready.”  
  
“You lied,” Dan laughed.  
  
“Yeah,” Phil responded simply and closed his eyes, his whole body beginning to shudder as Dan touched him. “It was better that we waited.”  
  
They had been seeing each other for two months before they’d had sex for the first time. Dan smiled at the memory and pulled his hand away to grab a bottle of lube from the bedside table.  
  
“I want you to fuck me right now, Phil.”  
  
Phil’s eyes popped open and he laughed, unsure if this was Dan making a request or acting out the start of another one of their first times. Either way, his answer was the same. “Okay.”  
  
Dan pulled him into a sitting position so that he could take off his shirt and then guided him back onto the bed so that he could pull off his pajama bottoms and strip him completely.  
  
“I had a whole speech prepared for if that hadn’t worked, you know.”  
  
“Really?” Phil asked. He began to slowly stroke himself as he watched Dan kneel in front of him and squirt a thin ribbon of lube across his fingers. “I would have liked to hear that.”  
  
Dan let out a few breathy moans as he slipped one of his fingers inside himself. “It was something about how I’d been doing this every night and thinking about you and missing you and wanting you, and I might actually die if you didn’t fuck me.”  
  
Phil swallowed hard. “Compelling argument.”  
  
“There was more, but I can’t remember.”  
  
Phil stared up at him. Dan was straddling him and sliding his fingers in and out of himself while biting at his bottom lip, and the sight was pushing Phil close to the edge. He rubbed lube over himself so that he would be ready but then stopped touching himself so that he wouldn’t get any closer.  
  
His hands were still coated and slippery when he moved them to Dan’s cock, which was becoming hard again. Dan groaned at the feeling of his hands on him.  
  
“Do you think you can come a second time?” Phil asked.  
  
Dan nodded and slid his fingers out of himself. He put his hands on Phil’s chest as he lowered himself down so that he could ride him. “Yeah, I think so, if you keep touching me.”  
  
“Oh, _fuck_.”  
  
Phil let out a choked moan as he entered Dan. He was sensitive after the long build up and struggled to keep himself together. He clutched at Dan’s hip with one hand and kept the other on his cock, stroking up and down and enjoying the feeling of Dan pulsating against his palm. Phil let his fingers glide over Dan’s tip. It was the exact same shade of pink as his lips and already starting to leak and Phil couldn’t stop thinking about how gorgeous he was. He felt Dan shiver above him and start to roll his hips faster, letting out a whimper each time he pressed down.  
  
Dan leaned down so that his cheek was against Phil’s chest, his hands hooked underneath his arms and gripping his shoulders. He didn’t want there to be any space between them. When he rocked his hips forward again, Phil began to gently thrust up into him, matching his rhythm. Dan’s fingers dug into him harder and he let out little grunts each time that he pushed up.  
  
“Are you close?” Dan asked.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Dan let out a sharp cry and came over Phil’s hand, as if he had been waiting for permission. His voice cracked and fell into a string of short whimpers.  
  
“Oh god, Dan,” Phil moaned and let himself go. He had been holding back, trying to stop himself from finishing before Dan, and he felt an intense pleasure wash through him when he finally came. His cock was throbbing and he rolled his head back in ecstasy as he finally allowed himself to release, fucking Dan deeper and pushing in harder as he worked through his orgasm.  
  
After Phil stopped moving, Dan rolled onto his back and gasped for air. They were both sweating and panting, staring at the ceiling side by side.  
  
“Do you remember—” Dan’s words broke off. His chest heaved as he inhaled and then tried again. “Do you remember what—“  
  
“Yeah.” Phil closed his eyes and grinned. “I remember everything.”  
  
“I told you that I loved you.”  
  
“Then I said that I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life.” Phil turned over to look at Dan. “And ruined everything by laughing immediately after.”  
  
“I was so fucking confused, you have no idea.”  
  
Phil laughed. “Sorry. I meant it.”  
  
“I know.” Dan scooted closer on the bed and ran a finger across Phil’s cheek, outlining the faint lines that were still visible there. “At least, now I do. I know.”  
  


——

[artwork by neuroticrobotsex](http://neuroticrobotsex.tumblr.com/post/63765713774)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr.


End file.
